


Graduation

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Mischief, Public Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Its time for Head Boy, James Sirius Potter, and friends, to graduate. Inspired by Tom Milligan (actor who portrayed JSP in CC cast one) after his last performance.





	Graduation

A/N I have taken several American graduation traditions for use in this story, so apologies if anyone thinks it was not British enough, hopefully I have explained it in a way that satisfies. Also, whilst in CC Albus states he wants to be called Albus, my headcanon is that, when amongst their family, Albus and James automatically revert to Al and Jamie, especially by Teddy and Lily. Both names are mentioned in this story, so sorry if there is any confusion, it is definitely deliberate. Please see A/N at end of story.

~00~ 

Harry Potter took a deep sigh as he looked around. It was June, 2022, a beautiful sunny day in Scotland, and a wonderful day to be at Hogwarts for his eldest son, James', graduation. 

A hand on his arm made him turn around. His wife, Ginny, slipped her arm through his as they made their way up the expansive lawn and near the lake where the ceremony was to be held. “I can't believe this day has come, can you?” she asked, smiling and nodding at people as they stopped to stare. They both waved at Hagrid, dressed in his finest for today's event. 

“Because it's James graduating, or because it's James?” asked Harry, grinning. He was looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with most people. All these years later, and people still wanted to thank him for ridding their world of Voldemort! Although there were equally as many people looking at him and whispering, probably about the events from last year, with Albus and Scorpius. There were still factions of the community who disbelieved Hermione's announcement that it was all over; they still demanded to know more. 

Ginny grinned back at him. “Well, considering the number of owls we had from Minerva over the years, of all the pranks he'd pulled, there was always the possibility that he might get held back...but somehow he managed to make Head Boy, pull good grades and still good pranks.” She clasped her hand on heart, looking up to the heavens. “Fred would be so proud,” she teased. 

Harry chuckled. “I guess George and Angelina would say the same about Freddie, then, ” He looked around for his brother and sister-in-law, they were sitting three rows back from the front of the stage. “Come on, I think they're saving us seats,” he urged his wife. 

“Mum and Dad are coming too,” reminded Ginny. “I think they're coming with Bill and Fleur. Oh, here comes Albus and Scorpius.” 

“Hey Mum, Dad,” greeted Albus, walking up to them; Scorpius only two steps behind. The other students in the school were all wearing their usual uniforms, while the graduates wore their cloaks as well as their special graduating caps in their House colours. 

“Hi, boys, how are things? Excited for the holidays?” asked Ginny, hugging them both. 

“More like, looking forward to the huge feast tonight,” grinned Albus. Next to him, Scorpius nodded. Albus looked at his parents. “Have you seen James, by any chance?” 

Harry and Ginny looked surprised. “No, we didn't expect to see him before the ceremony. We figured he still had Head Boy duties to perform.” 

Albus nodded, but leaned in to whisper conspiritually. “Do you know he's giving a speech?” 

Ginny and Harry both looked surprised. “Oh, no, we didn't, although, as Head Boy, it's hardly surprising.” 

Albus looked worried. “I just don't know what he's going to say. I mean, it's James, you know what he's like. Well, gotta go, we're sitting over there but I just want to say a quick hello to the family. I guess we'll find you after,” he said, walking away with Scorpius at his side. 

Harry could see Arthur and Molly had arrived, as Ginny had said, with Bill and Fleur. It was a big day for the family, with Louis, Freddie and James all graduating. Harry watched as Albus was being hugged by his grandmother, then looked mortified as she patted his hair, trying to get it under control. Scorpius was smirking, until he too, was pulled to Molly's bosom. Arthur chuckled at the boy's discomfort, finally convincing Molly to let them go. 

“Should we be worried?” asked Ginny quietly, as they headed for their family. Harry quickly turned his attention back to her, realising she was talking about James and his speech. 

“James has matured a lot this year. I think being Head Boy has done him a world of good, thrust some responsibility on his shoulders. I'm sure he'll behave himself,” assured Harry. 

“What about Easter hols, when he put on that blasted act in Diagon Alley when that reporter approached him?” asked Ginny, waving to Neville, who had begun ushering the Gryffindors to their place. “Screaming like a banshee, curling himself into a little ball and rocking, pleading for his mummy to bring him his blankie!” 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, well, the reporter was the one to look foolish there, wasn't she? She didn't know what to do with him.”

“My point exactly. James wouldn't do anything today...would he?” asked Ginny, biting her bottom lip worriedly. 

Harry stopped, and drew her into his arms. He kissed her lightly. “No, he wouldn't,” he stated, unconvincingly. 

'Are you trying to convince me...or you?” she asked. 

“Both. Either. Let's just hope common sense prevails, shall we?” asked Harry, as he joined the queue to get to their seats. A group of younger students from each House were standing at the head of the aisle, handing out yearbooks. To Harry and Ginny's delight, their daughter Lily was one of them. 

“Mum, Dad, hi,” she greeted, thrusting her armload of books onto the Ravenclaw beside her. She hugged them both. “Grandma and Grandpa are somewhere near the front,” she told them, handing them a year book. She grinned. “Wait till you see what Freddie and Louis wrote.” She didn't mention James, but waved them on, turning to the next set of parents. 

With trepidation, Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle, greeting the family, and some of James' friend's parents who were sitting close by. James had always been a popular student amongst his peers and, of course, everybody knew the Potters. 

George looked amused. “You're going to love this,” he smirked, gesturing to their year book. 

Harry and Ginny sat and immediately opened theirs. “Now...” Harry flicked through the book to the individual student's names. “Wilding, White...” 

“Harry, you've gone too far.” 

“Weasley, here we are. It's Louis...oh, no wonder Bill and Fleur don't look happy,” whispered Harry. 

Ginny read aloud, but in a quiet voice. “ Louis Phillipe Weasley, Gryffindor. Vice captain and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Quote-'Vodka may not be the answer but its worth a shot'. Oh dear,” she giggled.

“Wait till you read Freddie's,” said Angelina, leaning over to whisper dryly. “I'm so proud.” She rolled her eyes at the last. 

Harry ran his finger back up. Naturally, Freddie was immediately before Louis. “Frederick Arthur Weasley, Gryffindor. Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Quote – 'Hogwarts is a lot like toilet paper. We'll only miss it when it's gone,” read Harry. He looked over at George, who winked at Harry. 

“Merlin, what did James write then?” asked Ginny. She watched as Harry flicked further back to the 'P's, but there was nothing for James Potter. 

“He's at the front. Head Boy and Girl get a page to themselves,” whispered Angelina. 

Harry flicked back to the front. Sure enough, James had been given a whole page, along with a photo of him kissing the Quidditch cup, which Gryffindor had won earlier this month. 

“Let me see,” said Ginny. “James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor. Head Boy. Captain and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. ' Today is a celebration...a time for looking back on lessons learned, adventures shared, bright moments filled with special meanings. It is a farewell...a time for saying goodbye to old friends, to good times you've known. A time for packing away memories, treasures for tomorrow. And it is also a beginning...a time for looking forward, a time to set new goals, to dream new dreams, to try your wings and see what lies beyond. Congratulations, graduating class of 2022' Ginny read it again, silently. “Wow, that's, that's...too good for James,” she finally admitted. “A galleon says Rose wrote this for him,” whispered Ginny. 

Harry shook his head. “I'm not taking that bet,” he scoffed.

“You know, I wish they had done this when I graduated. Can't you imagine, Hermione giving her Head Girl speech and receiving most, if not all, of the awards for top marks in each subject,” joked Ginny, looking around. 

“Yeah, I think it's good that they make it special for the graduating class now. I'm glad Minerva had the sense to listen when Professor Goldstein arrived from America years ago and suggested it. I know some complain the ceremony is 'too American',” – he used his fingers for quotation marks – “but it is a special moment for the leavers and it should be celebrated,” agreed Harry. He sat up straighter as Minerva approached the front of the stage to begin the festivities. 

“Good afternoon, parents, guardians, friends, and thank you for joining us to celebrate the graduating class of 2022. Won't you please welcome to the stage, your children, starting with... Alison Armstrong, Hufflepuff...” Everybody clapped as she came on-stage, waved to her family, and went to sit in the back row. 

Students were brought out in alphabetical order, filling the back row through to the first. Apart from their cloaks and the announcement as they were introduced, there was no House affiliation; they were all seated together. Of course, this meant Freddie and Louis were also seated together. 

Two seats were left in the middle of the front row. “And finally, won't you please welcome our Head Girl and Boy. From Ravenclaw, Olivia Wood. She was also the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain and Seeker,” announced Minerva. 

Applause followed Olivia arriving on stage. She shook Minerva's hand, waved to her parents, Oliver and Katie, then went to sit in the front row. 

“Last but not least, please welcome our Head Boy, from Gryffindor, James Potter. He is the Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser, and captain of the winning team this year.” Minerva shot a satisfied look at her fellow professors as she announced the last. Despite being headmistress, and supposedly impartial, at heart she would always be a Gryffindor.

James bounded onto the stage, racing along the front row to give everyone high fives. He then came to the front of the stage, waving to the younger students who cheered the loudest, particularly from Gryffindor. He blew kisses to some of the girls, and then went to the headmistress but instead of shaking her hand, he picked her up and twirled her around. He set her right, then kissed her on the cheek. With a wink, he then went to take his seat next to Olivia, accepting more high fives from Freddie and Jeremy Jordan, Lee's son. 

“Now that's more like James,” whispered Ginny to Harry, who nodded and grinned. 

They settled back for a reading of accomplishments by individual students. The top student in each subject received an award, announced by that teacher. Accomplishments were read out from various clubs, including the Gobstones club, the choir and Astronomy club, as well as the presentation of the Quidditch cup to James, Louis, and Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor House. Those students who already had accepted offers for work were celebrated. Many would be working at the Ministry in various positions, while some went on to further study. Some would take the summer off to weigh up their options. 

Then each student was called out, in alphabetical order once more, and came down to receive their NEWT results, before returning to their seats. 

“I'm glad they don't have to wait half the summer for the results,” Ginny whispered to Harry, who nodded. 

“Olivia Wood, Head Girl,” announced Minerva. She proudly shook Olivia's hand again, and stepped aside for Olivia to make a speech. 

It was the traditional sort of speech everyone expected. She thanked the professors and the headmistress, citing things she had learned from her last seven years at Hogwarts. “And so, with the lessons we have learned here, we go forth to the next big exciting adventure. Thank you, headmistress, professors. Thank you, fellow graduates. Thank you, Hogwarts.” With a smile at her proud parents in the audience, she finished with a simple, “Thank you.” 

She returned to her seat to loud applause. Then Minerva, with a deep breath, announced, “James Potter, Head Boy.” 

James stood to thunderous applause. He walked to the headmistress and they spoke to each other for a minute. Whatever James said made Minerva smile, as she stepped aside. 

James stepped forward, looking down at the audience below him. “So, this is it. Graduation. Merlin, I thought it would never come. And now it's here, I'm not sure how I feel. I've always hated endings. The last day of summer, the final scene of a movie, the end of a great Quidditch match. But endings are inevitable. Leaves fall, you leave the cinema. The Seeker catches the Snitch, you say goodbye. Today is one of those days for us. Today we say goodbye to everything that has been comfortable, everything that was familiar. We're moving on...but just because we're leaving, there's some people, some places who are so much a part of us that they'll be with us no matter what. And that's what Hogwarts is to me.” 

He took a breath as he checked his notes. “I guess this is where I give thanks. So, thanks to my arms, for always being by my side. Thanks to my legs, for always carrying me. And as for my fingers, well, I know I can always count on them.” 

He waited for the laughter to die down. “To my fellow graduates, thanks for being part of my time here. Thanks for the good times and the great ones. To all the girls I've kissed, thanks to each and every one of you.” He winked and pointed to several girls. Some blushed, some glared at him, and some giggled. 

“To the professors, thanks for all the time you put into helping us prepare for our NEWTS. Professor Flitwick and Slughorn, particularly for all your advice to me, and to Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor.” 

The professors received polite applause from the students. 

“I guess this is where I thank my family. I have to say, it really did help having my many cousins with me. Freddie, my partner in crime. Louis, who knows all out secrets. Rose, Molly, Roxeanne, Dominique, Lucy and Hugo, you have the legacy to live up to now. Make me proud, Weasleys!”

His cousins grinned at each other and nodded. 

“As for my own family...” He paused as he looked to find Albus sitting with Scorpius among the Slytherins. He pointed to him. “My brother, Al. He's a great wizard, you know, much greater than he thinks he is. Who knows, he might be up here in a couple of years, giving the Head Boy speech. And he's equally as good a brother. Not as good as me, of course.” 

Albus laughed, and the Slytherins around him cheered at the thought of a Slytherin Head Boy, especially Scorpius. Albus blushed, pleased. 

James turned to find his sister. “I know I'm leaving the Gryffindor Quidditch team in good hands, with Rose and of course, my sister. She's probably the most talented flyer out of all of us, she gets it from our mum, and I'm putting it out there, my sister will fly for the Holyhead Harpies one day – and I'll be front row, cheering her on. I love you, Lily.” 

“Love you too, big brother,” called Lily. 

Minerva coughed and looked at her non existent watch. “ Wrap this up soon, Mr Potter,” she warned softly. 

“There's really only two more people to mention,” announced James. “It seems kind of weird to thank my parents for having me. I mean, they had sex, and suddenly – BOOM, cells divided, body parts grew and here I am.” 

Students twittered, some parents gasped and blushed, while Harry groaned, flushing. “Oh, come on,” taunted James. “We're all the same age,” he told the students, looking behind him. “If there's one thing we all have in common, it's that all our parents had sex that year. Am I right?” 

Harry shook his head, chuckling, and Ginny grinned. “Well, he's not wrong,” she said quietly. 

“You know,” continued James. “The reporters are always writing stories about my family, about our mum and dad, about me, Al and Lily. How hard it must be, to follow in the footsteps of the Chosen One. Or conversely, how easy our life must be, being the children of the Boy Who Lived. And I'm about to tell you the truth, right now.” 

James took a deep breath. “The truth is, Albus, Lily and I...we don't know any different. Our life is...our life. It has always included reporters following us whenever we go out in public. Yes, its bloody annoying, especially when they're yelling things at you, things that aren't true about your parents, your family. Ugly things that no kids should ever hear from adults. And when they make your little sister cry, well, I'm of age now and” – he twirled his wand – “I look forward to showing some reporters a certain hex that my mum is well known for.” 

George and Bill nodded, and it was Ginny's turn to shake her head at her eldest son. He smiled down at his parents. “To you, the general public, Harry Potter is the Chosen One, the Boy who lived, Head of the Auror department. But to me, Al and Lily, he's our dad, simple as that. He's a great cook, he kisses our mum wa-ay too much, but we always know he's got our back. Whether we're pulling a simple prank, or,” – he looked over at Albus and Scorpius – “jumping off a train. He's a great godfather and the best dad. And that's what matters most to him.” 

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it. James' attention turned to his mother. 

“Our mum. She's pretty amazing, putting up with all of us; Dad especially. She's a Holyhead Harpy champion Chaser, she was part of England's winning World Cup team and she was one of the youngest here at the Battle of Hogwarts. She's fierce, she's funny, she's a bloody legend! I don't know we got so lucky to have her as our mum. So, can I get a round of applause for the two best parents, ever!” 

The audience applauded. Minerva moved to stand next to James, but he determinedly stayed where he was. “In conclusion, I'd like to say something deep and meaningful to my fellow graduates, that I hope you take away from today and remember forever.” He looked back at his peers, pausing for effect, then laughed. “ Who am I kidding? Don't take life too seriously, people! No-one makes it out alive. THANK YOU, HOGWARTS!” he bellowed. He shared the V for Victory sign before palming his hands together and bowing low to Minerva, then returned to his seat, grinning. 

Harry and Ginny shared a loving look. “Now that was definitely James,” said Ginny. 

Minerva waited for the applause to die down. “Parents, guardians, friends...I give you, your class of 2022.” 

As the audience applauded again, the graduating students stood, and with a unanimous cry of “Freedom!” they whipped their caps off and flung them in the air. 

Graduation was officially over. 

~00~

“Now, we'll meet you all at King's Cross tomorrow afternoon,” reminded Ginny. She and Harry were sharing their last moments with their children before heading home. 

“Okay, bye, Mum and Dad,” waved Albus, walking off to find Scorpius, who had given Albus some alone time with his family. 

“Yeah, bye, Albus,” said Ginny, sardonically, waving to his retreating back. Her son didn't even look back.

Lily snickered. “He's gone to find Scorpius so they can snog. Sorry, Mum, Dad, I have to go too. I'll be one of the first off the train tomorrow, I promise,” she said, hugging her parents. 

Harry and Ginny turned to face their eldest son. He was now taller than Ginny and was close to seeing eye to eye with his father. “I definitely won't be one of the first off the train tomorrow,” he told them. “My last duty as Head Boy will be to check the train,” he reminded them. 

“It's fine, we'll wait as long as it takes,” said Harry. He put his hand on James' shoulder. “I'm proud of you, James. We're both proud of you.” 

Next to Harry, Ginny nodded. “And we love you very much.” 

“Of course you do, I'm entirely lovable,” grinned James. 

“Yes, several girls have mentioned that to me this afternoon,” grimaced Ginny, making Harry laugh. 

“Oops,” smirked James, unapologetically. “Guess I need to have a few discussions tonight.” 

Ginny nodded. “Heart breaker,” she teased. “Be nice about it, James.” He nodded. 

Harry cleared his throat. “It was nice to include your brother and sister in your speech.” 

“Dad, I meant every word in my speech, especially about you and mum,” said James, seriously. 

“Well, it was lovely to hear. Now, shouldn't you be getting along, Mr Head Boy?” asked Ginny. 

James held up his finger. “For one more day...but yeah, I have some things to do to get ready for the feast tonight. James Sirius Potter is leaving Hogwarts with a bang, let me tell you that.” He grinned and looked over their shoulder as Freddie, Louis and Jeremy were waiting for him. 

“James,” sighed Ginny. “No more pranks, please.”

“Mu-um,” he mimicked. He kissed her cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow. Er, where were we meeting again?” he asked cheekily. She rolled her eyes. 

“Bye, James,” said Harry, then steadied himself as James hugged him – hard. 

James stepped back. “Go on, then, go,” he teased, waving them off. “I expect tears of joy and happiness at the station tomorrow.” Laughing, he ran to catch up with his cousins and friends. Louis and Freddie waved to Harry and Ginny before dragging James away. 

Harry looked over the lawn to Hagrid's cabin. “What do you say we – hey, are you crying?” asked Harry, turning to her and seeing her eyes glisten. 

She nodded. “He's just so...James, and I love him and am so damn proud of the man he's become,” she said shakily, wiping her eyes. 

Harry drew her into his arms. “We've got great kids, Ginny. I don't know how -” Ginny scoffed a laugh at that - “but they're all pretty terrific.”

Ginny nodded. “What do you say we go and visit Hagrid, then grab some take-away and go home. I could do with an early night, how about you?” 

“Well, I do have those files to read – ouch, what was that for?” he asked, rubbing his arm where she had pinched him. 

She sighed. “Harry, it's our last night alone before the kids get back tomorrow, and come September, we'll probably still have James at home. I can think of much better things to do than read your stuffy files,” she pouted prettily. 

He grinned. “I agree with James, you are a bloody legend, love. But if Hermione asks me tomorrow, I'm telling her it was your fault I didn't read those files,” he taunted. 

“By all means, tell our Minister for Magic that a shag is more important than your files,” she drawled, totally not bothered about Hermione's possible reaction. She tossed her head and walked off towards Hagrid's cabin. “ Coming?” 

Like the enamoured schoolboy he had once been for Ginny Weasley, Harry ran to catch up with her. The Quidditch hoops caught his eye, and he wondered if they had time for a quick fly before they left. That always left Ginny in a good mood for what she had planned after dinner!

~00~

The loud wheels ground to a halt and steam billowed out as the big red Hogwarts Express came to a halt. Parents surged forward in expectation, eager to see their children again. 

Sure enough, Lily was one of the first off the train. “I told you,” she cried excitedly, racing to them. “Oh!” She ran right past her parents and leaped into Teddy Lupin's arms, much as she had been doing all her life. “You came!”

Like he had always done, Teddy caught her easily. He laughed, hugging her and setting her back down. “Of course I came. Had to see Jamie's last exit, didn't I? It was just too bad I couldn't make it yesterday, but my boss is a tyrant, wouldn't give me time off.” He winked at Harry; said boss. 

“Just Jamie?” pouted Lily, as pretty as her mother when she did it. “What about me...or Al?” 

“Nope, just Jamie,” teased Teddy, bopping her on the nose. 

“Well, you better come and see me when it's my turn to finish at Hogwarts,” she demanded. 

“You better make Head Girl, then,” taunted Teddy. 

“I will, you'll see,” vowed Lily. 

“Thank Merlin for Teddy,” whispered Ginny to Harry. She looked at her god-son. “Teddy, you'll come for dinner tonight, won't you?” 

“Only if Harry cooks my favourites,” agreed Teddy. 

“Ha, Dad will be cooking all Jamie's favourites,” announced Lily, “but you can sit next to me.” 

“Well, in that case, I'll definitely be there,” assured Teddy to Lily. He put his arm over her shoulder. “Hey, here comes Al; Scorp too.” 

“They're practically joined at the hip these days,” confided Lily, giggling. “Or should I say, lip!” 

Albus's lips did look suspiciously swollen, as did Scorpius'. “Hi, Mum, Dad, Teddy.” He bypassed his parents and went to hug his god-brother. 

“Do we have the invisibility cloak on, or something?” asked Ginny to Harry, sarcastically. Both her children had made a beeline for Teddy. 

“Sorry, Mum,” said Albus sheepishly, and hugged her, then his dad. Lily hugged Harry, then her mum. Scorpius awkwardly shook Teddy's hand.

“Hey, Scorpius, had a good year?” asked Teddy to his cousin.

Scorpius eyed Albus. “Yeah, a very good year,” he said, flushing. 

“Good. Perhaps we can hang out a bit over the summer, you, me, Al and Jamie?” suggested Teddy. He clamped a hand on Al's shoulder. 

“What about me? You're so mean, you leave me out of everything,” wailed Lily. 

Teddy leaned over to whisper something in Lily's ear. Her face brightened until she was beaming. She nodded, but said nothing. Scorpius saw his dad looking for him and reluctantly left, after a quick peck on Albus' cheek; not quite the farewell they had both hoped for. 

“Where is he, where's James?” asked Ginny, looking around. “Nobody's departed the train for the last few minutes.”

“I think the graduating students are having a bit of a farewell meeting. You know, last time to catch the train and all that. He should be along soon,” assured Albus. “Do you know what he did at the feast last night? When they announced that Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, the banners lowered but instead of being the Ravenclaw colours, they were all of James' face, and fireworks exploded all throughout the Great Hall. It was brilliant! Oh, here come the leavers.” 

To grand cheers, some of James' fellow graduates exited the train. Some were teary, or outright crying. As happy as they were to see their families, they also clung to their dorm mates, House mates and school mates. 

“Oh, what have they done?” gasped Ginny, as she spotted Louis and Jeremy standing on the train, peering out. Jeremy's hair was bright blue, while Louis' hair was bright and multicoloured. “Fleur will have a fit,” she said, turning to look at Harry. 

“So will Bill, he's lined up an interview for Louis at Gringotts early next week,” confided Harry, “Let's hope it's not permanent. Merlin!” He drew in a gasp, looking over Ginny's shoulder, and she turned. Her hand clamped over her mouth to stifle her cry. James and Freddie had bounded from the train, their heads completely bald!

Some lingering students laughed and hooted, as the two boys joined their coloured friends. The four of them, loving all the attention, went round to say a last goodbye. Then Louis made his way to Bill, Freddie and Jeremy to George and Lee, who were laughing, and finally James came over to his family. 

“Hey Teddy, you made it. Cool,” said James, hugging him. 

“Congratulations, Jamie,” said Teddy, amused. 

“James Sirius Potter, what have you done?” cried Ginny, her eyes searching his head.

“What?” asked James. He touched his cheek. “ Do I have something on my face?” he asked innocently. Lily snickered. 

“You're bald,” stated Ginny. 

“ Can I touch it?” asked Lily. He bowed and she ran a hand over James' head. “There is not one hair on his head!” she said, astonished. “It's so smooth.” 

James grinned mischievously. “ What do you say, Al, Teddy, want me to do yours? Lil?” 

“No,” cried Albus and Ginny together. 

“I bet Al loves it when Scorpius runs his fingers through his hair,” teased Lily, with a sly look at her brother, who blushed. She wasn't far off the mark. 

“I think I can see my reflection in his head,” said Teddy, still taller than James and Harry. He rubbed at his cheek while looking at the top of James' head. “I think I have something on my face.” He pretended to flick it off. 

“Is it a spell? Do you know the counter charm?” asked Ginny, as a porter brought over the Potter kids bags. Harry apologised for forgetting but the porter waved him off. He never failed to be amused by what the leavers could come up with for their last train ride as students. 

“Nope, Freddie and I did it the Muggle way,” said James, proudly. He ran his hand over it. “Look how much time I'll save in the morning, not having to do my hair!”

“Wait till your grandmother sees this,” warned Ginny, as they began making their way out of the station. 

James stopped to have one last look at the big red train. “It'll be okay. I'm Gran's favourite, she told me,” he said confidently. 

“James, she says that to all her grandchildren,” sighed Ginny. 

“She'll probably start to knit you a beanie for winter,” suggested Albus. James cocked his finger at his brother, nodding in approval. 

“Can I go home with Teddy in his new car?” asked Lily. 

Teddy nodded his approval. “ All right, then. Dinner is at seven, so be home before that,” said Harry. He was happy his children and god-son were so close. “Drive carefully,” he warned Teddy. 

They all walked out together, then Teddy and Lily went left and Harry, Ginny, James and Albus went right to find their car. “So how does it feel?” Albus asked his brother as they settled in the car. “No more Hogwarts.” 

“Weird. Good, but weird. It will probably feel even more weird on September first, when you and Lil leave,” admitted James. 

“James...do you really think I have a shot at Head Boy?” asked Albus. 

“Absolutely. I even told the headmistress before we left. Of course, I left you some mighty big shoes to fill, little brother,” teased James. 

Albus nodded silently. He looked at the window to the passing scenery, then turned back to look at his brother. “James?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I'll miss you not being at Hogwarts next year,” admitted Albus. 

“Really?” asked James. Albus nodded. “Thanks, Al, that means a lot. And you have to look out for Lily. It's all on you now.” 

“But I'm not even in the same House as her. Shouldn't you ask Rose or Lucy?” asked Albus. 

James sighed. “Oh, Al, you still have a lot to learn, young Padawan. It's not a cousin thing, it's a brother thing. Talk to Uncle Ron sometime.” 

In the front seat, Ginny snorted. 

~00~

Harry beamed all night. He was never happier than when his family were all home, and happy. James revelled in being the centre of attention for the dinner that night. He gloated over his favourite meal and his favourite dessert, which Molly had brought over. She berated him about his lack of hair, but, with a wink to Albus, James implored her to knit him a hat to keep him warm, lest he catch a head cold. That certainly appeased Molly, who left soon after. Everyone in the room knew she would be going straight for the needles and wool. James grinned cockily.

But the last laugh was on James. He made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast next morning, the last one to arrive. Everyone turned to greet him as he entered, but they all froze at the sight of him. 

“What?” he asked grumpily, never a morning person. He scratched his chest before demanding, “ What are you all looking at?” 

Ginny laughed aloud, clamping a hand over her mouth. Lily giggled and Albus chortled. 

Harry nodded knowingly. He gestured to the mirror in the lounge. James eyed his family and went to check his reflection. He yelled in horror. 

His hair had grown back over night. 

~end~ 

A/N This story was inspired by actor Tom Milligan, who played James Sirius Potter in Cursed Child; one of the original cast. After their last performance before cast change, he emerged at Stage Door to greet fans with a bald head. He had shaved it after the performance ended, surprising even the other actors who were already out greeting fans, one of which was CharmHazel, who gave this story a read through and advised on aspects of the ceremony. She seems to have become my Brit picker, always available to answer any queries I have. Sarah, thank you once again.


End file.
